When Nightmares Collide: SonicEXE vs Tails Doll
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: The two most horrifying entities in Mobius have been unleashed, with Sonic and friends caught in the middle. Who's gonna survive, and whats gonna be left of them? WARNING: COLORFUL LANGUAGE AND LOTS OF GRAPHICAL BLOOD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

_**I have finally done it. I have conceived a concept where the two more horrifying things in the Sonic Fandom are gonna meet, head to head, for the first time ever. I would talk more...but they dont want me to.**_

_**I would tell them to get lost, but that would be considered suicide. So I...um **_**'agreed'**_** to let them stay. **_

_**Help me please!**_

_***static***_

_**PS: Flames will be deleted.**_

* * *

Another storm was brewing just mere miles away from the heavily populated city of Station Square. Many knew it was that time of the year when storms and bad weather came around like nobody's business. The damage from the last storm alone was off that charts, but it was not merely physical damage we're talking about here. A few unfortunate souls had the misfortune of finding a cd, one that contained a file simply labeled as .EXE….

They were wise enough to discard of the disc the first chance they got, however they should've been careful on where they got rid of it. A mere few hours after they thought it was out of their lives, a cold black SUV pulled up.

"Disc retrieval in process." The G.U.N solider said stepping out of the driver seat.

"Roger that. That disc is of top importance! Do not let any harm come to it!" The G.U.N Commander said into the soldier's earpiece.

"Copy that." Making sure there were no eye witnesses in the surrounding area, he quickly walked into the landfill to retrieve the disc Sonic and friends were sure in a hurry to get rid of. After scouring the landfill for half an hour, he located the disc buried in a box of moldy hotdog buns.

"The disc has been located. Returning back to base."

"Roger. Over and out." The Commander said. The solider returned to his SUV and began to make his return to G.U.N base, hoping to make it before the storm arrived.

* * *

At another G.U.N base located hundreds of miles away right on the city limits of Capital City, the weather was perfectly fine and clear. Tonight the base only had one night guard, and the three member cleaning crew, who were hard at work tidying the place up. One crew member for the night was a Werehog by the name of Nate. His 6'4 frame clashed with his janitor jumpsuit. While he was busying mopping the floor around the filing cabinets his co-workers and good friends, Slick the Wolf and Scorch the Hedgehog, were trying to figure out where to dispose of the growing pile of junk that they had upon them.

"How are you guys holding up?" Nate asked.

"Living the dream." Scorch said sarcastically.

"Took the words out of my mouth. You?" Slick asked Nate.

"Holding up. Almost done?"

"You stick to your job and we'll keep to ours." Slick said. The red hedgehog had wandered off to the storage closest for whatever reasons. Something big and bulky covered in a sickly green dust covered tarp caught his eye. His curiosity caught the best of him, so mere moments later he was pulling the tarp off, scattering the dust to the floor.

"Great, more work." He said to himself, till he saw what was covered. "Hey guys! Come look at this!" The other two janitors found their way over to the red hedgehog, who had discovered that the thing under the tarp was a very old and worn down phonograph.

"Now what would this be doing in a top secret military base?" Slick asked. Nate found a pile of cracked records behind the machine.

"Let's play some tunes." The Werehog suggested, winding the phonograph and placing a record on it.

"_**Can you feel the sunshine? **_

_**Does it brighten up your day? **_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes **_

_**You just need to run away?"**_

Scorch found the song just a tad bit creepy, while Slick began snapping his fingers.

"Not bad. Pretty catchy tune." He said bobbing his head slightly.

"Come on guys, we're almost done for the night." Nate said, leaving the phonograph playing. Seeing as they were among the only souls in the base, there was no noise to drown out the sound of the sound, allowing it to sound off, echo down the empty hallways and corridors…even to a closed off sector. Sitting on a lone shelf sat something….resting, and the music was waking it up…..

* * *

Back at Station Square the storm had arrive full force, bringing a curtain of pouring rain and fierce wind. The G.U.N Solider had arrived with the disc in tow, delivering it to his Commanding Officer.

"Good work, return to your post." The solider saluted, then marched off. The Commander handed the disc to his lead scientist. "I want the file on this disc studied. If we could locate the central program coding on it, and discover how it works, we could use that coding for great uses, channel it and boost our defenses." The scientist nodded, then inserted the disc into the control panel.

"Project file onto the screen." He said through the intercom to the room below. One of his interns activated the file. "I say Commander that looks very similar to that blue hedgehog fellow."

"I would like to know why." The Commander said.

* * *

At Capital City the cleaning crew had finished their work for the night, and were in the process of locking up for the night. No sooner than they got to the front door, Scorch realized something.

"Hang on….crap forgot my keys. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." Nate said.

"See you man." Slick said. The red hedgehog pulled out a flashlight, and wandered back into the dark military base. If he remembered correctly, the night guard was somewhere on the 3rd floor, so he wasn't gonna run into him. His keys would be in his work locker, so he began to pick up his post to get their faster. He didn't know why, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

* * *

The storm was beginning to do a real number on Station Square. Windows were being blown out and shattered, thick branches were snapping of trees like that were measly little twigs, and for some houses the whole roof was being blown off. At the base the scientist were hard at work trying to unlock the secret of this file. Multiple times now it simply played the same disturbing video over and over.

"How's progress coming along?" The Commander asked.

"We may have made a pinpoint on the source coding." The scientist said pointing to the jam of numbers and words in front of him. "It's very complex, but whoever designed it clearly didn't want it to be tampered with. We even found a message, warning us from tampering with it."

"I want the main code by dawn." The Commander ordered.

"Very well. According to his data, we should have it any moment." Then the power began to flicker. "Hmm, you there, go see if the backup generators up functional." The scientist said to his assistant. "Commander if we lose power we lose all this work."

"I'm very well aware of that." The power flickered again.

"Sir! We may have found it!"

"Pull it up!" The Commander ordered. A scientist pulled up a confusing code to the main screen. Interesting enough the video kept going on behind it.

"Excellent work every…." At that very moment a stray bolt of lightning struck the base, taking out the power.

* * *

Scorch located the Janitor offices where his locker was. During the entire way here he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed, or at least being watched.

"Hello?" He called out, turning to look behind him, seeing no one. "Just get your keys and get out of him." He told himself softly. He put in the combo to open his locker, when he heard a high pitched laughter echoing through out the hallways. "Who's there?!" Scorch called out. "Okay screw the keys I'm walking home." He quickly left the room, but no sooner than he left the door he bumped into someone. Screaming, he tried blinding whoever it was with his light.

"Scorch jeez take it easy man!" Nate said rubbing his eyes.

"Nate...what are you doing here?"

"You were taking awhile so I came to see what was holding you up."

"You didnt by chance hear laughter did you?"

"No." Scorch could feel the goosebumps rising on his arm. "Just go get your keys and come on." Nate said pushing Scorch back into the Janitor office. Scorch was thinking hard.

"Okay, take it easy Scorch, you worked to hard today. Now your beginning to hear things." He said to himself. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he walked back over, and unlocked his locker. Right as he was closing it, he heard the squeak of the office door opening. He was ready to call out to Nate to tell him dont rush him...til he heard a distorted voice sing softly

_**"CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE?"**_Scorch opened his mouth and screamed.

* * *

The G.U.N base lost power for a span of twenty seconds, not a long time, but it was too long for the Commander.

"Get the power back on!" He ordered, rushing back up to the Control Room to see what was damaged by the power outage.

"Sir the generators been blown!" A solider said over the ear mics.

"Get the backup ready to run." The Commander ordered as he tried flicking several switches to get power running. A brief moment later, the sound of machinery running filled then air, followed by the lights returning. "What's been damaged?"

"Everything seems to be in order sir!" A scientist yelled up.

"What about the code?"

"Hang on...that cant be right, it just vanished."

"Get the file back up!" The scientist rebooted the file, but when the giant monitor flickered back to life, it was stuck on the picture of the fox as the creature popped up multiple times. It was in a way making it look like it was staring at all in the room. The static filled the screen.

"Whats going on?" The Commander asked.

"We dont know sir!" Suddenly the giant monitor exploded.

* * *

Nate wandered off to the bathroom to let mother nature take its course. His mind was drifting off to the thought of dinner when he returned to his home. That was shattered when he heard the sound of screaming.

"Scorch?!" Nate ran back to the office, only to find it deserted. "Scorch you in here?" He called out. There were no signs of a struggle, then he heard a soft crunch. He looked down to see he had stepped of Scorch's keys. "Scorch stop playing around man!" Then his ears twitched. What was that he was hearing? Was it...music? It sounded like a very distorted version of the song from eariler. Nate backed into the hallway, to discover the sound was coming down the corridor. "Scorch is that you?" He called, for once again no answer. Now creeped out, he moved down many rooms to find it was coming from the storage closet from earlier.

_**"Can you feel the sunshine?**_

_**Does it brighten up your day?**_

_**Don't you feel that sometimes**_

_**You just need to run away?"**_

It wasnt like it was earlier. It was coming out very twisted and distorted. Ever so carefully, Nate peeked around the corner into the room...and saw Scorch standing there with his back to the door. Nate let out a sigh of relief, and entered.

"Dude where the heck have you been?" He turned Scorch around, and found to his utter more horror that the red hedgehog's eyes have been violently gouged out, and his inners were cut opened, scattered along the floor, now covered in organs and blood. Scorch's corpse collapsed to it's knees, before face-planting the floor. Nate had very quickly back up to the wall. "Oh my God...Oh my God!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, charging back into the hallway, before the horrible sound of a high pitch laughter filled the air. "Who's there?!" Nate yelled out, looking to a turn in the corridor, finding a pair a glowing red eyes peering out to him, before retreating down the hall from where it came. Nate slipped on something, landing hard on the floor. It turns out he tripped on Scorch's flashlight. Shining it down the hall, he saw what looked like a bloody drag mark.

"Where's your God now?" A scratching voice called out. Nate's heart began pounding a million times per second as he scrambled back up his feet, then running down the corridor from where he came. Turing down a hallway, he saw something dark laying on the floor. "Who's there?!" He called out, shining his light, discovering it was the night guard. Approaching slowly, he crouched down to check on him. "Hey...are you..." He turned the guard over to find his face covered in blood, his eyes ripped out and stuffed in his open mouth. Nate felt he was gonna be sick. Scrambling back to his feet, he turned and saw...a doll like creature standing mere feet in front of him. Falling backwards, the Werehog's flashlight showed this doll creature was about half his height...and covered in blood. It tilted it's head at him, before slowly smiling ever so twisted, showing its razor sharp teeth. Then it slowly began floating towards Nate, who scrambled to his feet, and ran for his life.

"FUCK! FUCK!" The werehog yelled, turning down a hallway. The doll thing turned down the hallway after him, before stopping at an open door.

"I just wanna **plllaaaayyyy**." It said like a child, peering in the open room. Then Nate popped up and struck the back of his head with a folded cahir, forcing it to the floor. Then Nate scrambled out the door, slamming it shut behind him, then proceeded to lock it, trapping it inside.

"Ha! I beat you!" Nate yelled as the door shook violently. Then it stopped as soon as it started. Confused beyond belief, Nate slowly pressed his ear to the door, hearing only silence from the room. He slowly unlocked the door, then opened it to find an empty room. "How...how did it?!" Nate looked up and saw to his horror the air duct vent had been yanked off the ceiling. "Shit..." He slowly back into the hallway...then felt an extreme pain in his lower stomach. Then he began tasting blood in his mouth. Slowly looking down, he found a doll hand with needle like claws had...pierced his stomach, before pulling out violently. Nate collapsed to the floor, as it floated to him, its sick twisted smile on its face. Nate could only watch in horror has it raised it's hand, and prayed it would be over soon. The sound's of horrifying screaming echoed down the corridors.

* * *

Smoke began quickly filling the air as the overhead sprinklers began pouring water down upon them. The commander was having trouble keeping a visual over his agents.

"Sound off." He ordered into the intercom. After a brief moment of silence, he ordered louder, "Sound off!" Another moment passed, forcing him to call off each agent in that room.

"Agent Red sound off."

"I'm ok sir!"

"Agent Jack sound off."

"Sounding off."

"Agent Uno sound off."

"Banged up, but ok."

"Agent Chrome." Moments passed, but the agent didn't sound off. "Chrome report." The commander ordered. Silence flooded in through the command speaker. "Chrome sound off. Sound off!" Then the screaming began.

"What is that?!" Then the sound of gun fire.

"What's going on in there?!" The commander yelled. Then a blood curdling scream rang out, followed by more gun fire.

"Chrome is down!"

"Shoot it!"

"Seize fire now!" The commander called out to no avail.

"Get it away! Get it away! NOOOOO!" More screaming and gunfire. The commander could see nothing through the camera because of the smoke.

"Get me eyes in there damn it!" He yelled.

"We lost Ace!" One agent screamed out followed by more gun fire. Then the commander heard the creepiest laugher that would haunt him the rest of his life.

"Sound off!" He yelled.

"I'm the only one left! Where is it?!" Red called out. The commander typed furiously to bring up the agent's helmet cam. Through the monitor he can see and hear how panicked the agent was, then he was violently thrown to the ground.

"No! Stay back!" Gunfire rang out, as the commander saw something approach through the smoke. It looked awfully familiar. "What….what are you?!" The agent yelled out. Static took over the monitor to the helmet cam.

"Red sound off." The commander ordered, then he saw a face on the monitor, one that would haunt him forever. Red and black eyes peered at the agent and into the cam.

"What are you?!" The agent yelled. Then 'Its' face morphed into something more horrifying and sinister than ever before, then a demonic voice answered.

"I…Am…God!" The cam went to static, before a blooding curdling scream rang out. The commander had seen enough.

"Code red! Code red! Lock down the entire base!" The familiar horrifying laugh ran out as all the monitors before him slowly turned to static as the face appeared on all of them.

"FoUnD yOu!" It said in its demonic voice.

"LOCK IT DOWN! LOCK IT ALL DOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally I got around to typing the second chapter of this story. I say Im sorry ahead of time if it feels like this chapter didnt achieve much but it thickens the story a little. So read on!**_

The morning came with dawns light to show just what damage the previous night's storm brought. Along with the usual damage of roofing tiles blown into the roads, a few windows were broken, power lines snapped and some good size trees uprooted. All of that however didn't compare to the incidents that went down in two separate G.U.N. bases. News channels were having a field day going over the facts that were being handed out.

"For those of you just turning in here at SSN, in the middle of a fierce storm at two government bases the body count still goes up. At two separate government bases workers were slaughtered in an attack by unknown sources. Only one survivor to tell the tale of last night's attack, but he's not talking. The Commander of G.U.N. was in the base where over twenty G.U.N. Soldiers, Scientist and other personal lost their lives. The interesting fact is each victim had a different fatal wound. Now, at another base located hundreds of miles away, a night guard and two members of the cleaning crew were found with their eyes gouged out and their internal organs scattered about. As of this time both crimes are being treated as the same case, but no suspects have been named. We'll give you more when it comes up."

Shadow The Hedgehog was up to his neck in questions, paper work, and any possible leads. Being the experience G.U.N. agent he was, he was assigned this case while his partner Rouge was at the more gruesome crime scene. They were both looking through anything that might be of help and we coming up empty handed every time.

"I'm getting nothing in this end of the case. You?" Rouge asked over a phone.

"Same. We know the crimes happened at almost the exact time, so multiple people have to be involved." Shadow stated.

"I don't think this was some terrorist group. The crimes are far too sinister, and if you ask me a little too bloody for my taste."

"The last option I have here is the camera. Maybe if the storm didn't fry it, it might hold some secret to this." Shadow said.

"Anything from the boss?" Rouge asked

"No word yet. He's still not talking, but he saw something." Shadow said. "If he is indeed the only survivor he's gonna be able to point us in the right direction."

"I'll be sure to keep you posted."

"Same here, and Rouge….be careful."

"You too Shadow." The two agents ended their call, then Shadow went to find the security room where hopefully he would find any signs of what happened. After some time of searching and getting directions, the ultimate life form was able to find his destination. He ordered for the guy in charge of the tapes to come up.

"Which of these tapes are from last night?"

"Right there sir."

"Thank you. You're free to go." Shadow said to the employee. He powered up a television set, the video was in black and white and about five minutes into the tape he found nothing interesting yet, till the static began acting up. Around this time the storm was in full swing outside, then the power went out, but the cameras ran on backup energy in case such a thing ever happened. On the tape when the power came back on, Shadow got a full good view of the horror that was unleashed.

"Wait a minute….that couldn't be." On the screen Shadow got a good view of his suspect. Now he knew who to go after. "Rouge, I got a good lead. Im gonna follow up on it. What about on your end?"

"I got a good lead here." Over on her investigation Rouge was examining where the first victim, the red hedgehog fellow, was slaughtered. Whoever did this left one thing behind…..a small bloody clump of what appeared to be yellow orange fur? After asking an expert what species it came from, the expert labeled it as fox fur.

"Do we have enough for a warrant?" Shadow asked.

"I think we do. Over and out."

**Sonic**

In Station Square, the resident hero was in the middle of his morning run. It was Sonic's thing, and after the rough night he had, trying to calm Tails down during the bad storm, this is what he needed. Feel the air blowing right past him as he ran beyond the speed of sound. He didn't know where he was going, but he felt like he should go where ever the wind takes him. The wind was taking him to a high cliff overlooking the whole city.

"Man, look at that view." Sonic said to himself. "If it wasn't for Eggman trying to attack every chance he got, I could just stand up here all day."

"I'm afraid you won't be doing that." A voice said behind him. Glancing back, he saw the one and only Shadow standing behind him.

"Top of the morning Shads."

"Don't call me that."

"Ok Shads." Sonic and Shadow had a love hate friendship. Sonic loved to get under his skin, and Shadow hated it.

"This is a very serious matter." Shadow said.

"So why are you here then?" Sonic asked cocky like. Shadow looked him square in the eye.

"Just where were you last night?"

**Tails**

A few miles away in the Mystic Ruins the only two tailed fox on Mobius was beginning his day in his workshop. Today Tails was gonna do his favorite thing, and that was build whatever he could think of. He had yet to turn on the morning news, so he had no clue of the events of the previous night, or that he was in for a very bad day. Tails had just finished his breakfast when the sound of someone knocking on his door echoed throughout the workshop.

"Who would be knocking this early?" Tails went to answer his door, thinking maybe it was Sonic. "Can I help…." He stopped when he saw who was standing at his door.

"Why yes you can help me." Rouge said with her usual smile.

"Ro-Rouge? What a-ar-are yo-yo-you doing he-here?" Tails asked nervously.

"A little nervous? Don't worry, just answer a few questions." Rouge said, letting herself in. "Where were you last night?"

"At So-Sonic's hou-house. W-wh-why?" The albino bat sighed.

"Because I'm afraid you're under arrest."

**Sonic**

"Wait wait wait….you're arresting me?" Sonic asked in disbelief.

"Sonic over twenty government agents murdered, and our best piece of evidence points to you. We're not gonna charge you with anything yet, we just need you for questioning." Shadow explained.

"And let's say I wouldn't go quietly?" Sonic asked.

"Then we would have to do this the hard way."

**Tails**

"The hard way?" Tails asked Rouge. At that very moment sirens and police lights began flashing and blaring outside the kitsune's workshop. Tails peaked out the window and saw possibly a small army of G.U.N. Soldiers here for him.

"The hard way is we make you." Rouge said. Before Tails could respond, Rouge had him up against a wall stomach first, before proceeding to handcuff him. "This is just for questioning." She said, forcing the handcuffed fox out of the house.

**Sonic**

Sonic looked at the G.U.N. Soldiers surrounding him. Odds were there was no chance he could take them all, so he simply placed his hands in the air.

"Smart choice." Shadow pulled out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on Sonic.

_**So it looks like Sonic and Tails are in trouble. Is something more sinister behind this? Tune in later, but I leave you with this question. Best answer will get a shout out next chapter. In celebration of the Sonic/Mega Man Comic Crossover...tell me. Are you Team Sonic? Team Megaman? And why?**_

_**So please kept on reading, and Have A Nice Day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sonic and Tails arrested? Say it aint so! What's up guys? Here I am again with another chapter of Nightmares Collide. For the last chapters question of are you Team Sonic or Team Mega Man...I just couldnt pick one because they were all so great! Consider you all winners! Now here's a preview of the chapter...Tails Doll Strikes Again...**_

_**Read on!**_

**Sonic**

"Ok so let's go by this again…."

"For the thousandth time Shadow I was nowhere near a G.U.N. base last night!" Sonic insisted loudly. "And for that matter neither was Tails!" Shadow sighed again.

"Sonic the evidence points that you were there."

"No, all you got is a bad video picture of someone looking like me!" The blue hedgehog countered.

"You are making this ten times more difficult than what it needs to be." Shadow said. "For your sake Tails better be in a talking mood"

**Tails**

"Don't give me that fox!" Rouge said loudly. "The fur we got from the crime scene matches yours! Are you telling me another fox like you is running around?!" Tails was on the verge of wetting himself. One, Rouge just flat out made him nervous, and two he was being interrogated.

"What more do you want from me? I told you where I was and Sonic can back that up…."

"He can't exactly since he's also being questioned. You may have killed three people, but he may have killed over twenty!"

"Sonic's a hero for crying out loud! He wouldn't do that!" Tails said getting loud. Rouge stared him down.

"Im gonna ask you to keep your voice down." The albino bat said calmly. "Plus, you should know Tails….all heroes have a breaking point."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Station Square was now abuzz with rumors about the horrible crimes of the previous night. One thing Shadow and Rouge did do was notify the press they had two suspects, but would not reveal their identities. Some were being to relax, thinking the people who committed such crimes were now locked up. They didn't realize the ones responsible were among them.

Down Main Street in Station Square the electronics store had its televisions in the windows, blaring the coverage of the crimes at full blast, allowing any passerby to see what was being announced. The average person would fail to notice the strange, clean doll sitting against a street sign, staring up at this.

"For those who just tuned in, two horrible crimes committed in the night. One base with three victims slaughtered like a horse at the glue factory…." The doll smiled evilly at the announcement of its crime. "The other over twenty murdered." It instantly stopped smiling. Someone else out did him? Well…..he was gonna have to change that….. now where did he hear something about a rave party?

A little way up the road sat a close warehouse, the destination where a few teens from the local college selected for their rave party. Start the party around three, then party hard into the night. The unique thing about this warehouse was no matter what time of the day it was, it was always dark. Many college teens had are ready filled the place to the brim, just having the time of their lives. The vast majority failed to notice the strange looking doll sitting outside the door against the wall.

"Awww, what a cute doll." One girl said crouching down to pick it up. She began to scream when she felt something dig into her arms.

**Sonic**

"How many different ways do I have to tell you? Do I have to draw you a picture?" Sonic yelled, still pleading his case with Shadow.

"I am this close to losing my cool…." A very annoyed Shadow said. The blue hedgehog leaned forward till he was nose to nose with the ultimate life form.

"Lose it." Shadow grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck and pulled him over the table.

"You don't get the seriousness of this do you?! You still think this is all one big joke?! Over twenty people dead, and it points to you!"

"And I been telling you I wasn't there!" Sonic yelled, not backing down. Shadow looked ready to pop a vein when someone radioed in.

"Calling all agents, calling all agents." Shadow dropped Sonic and answered.

"Agent Shadow here."

"We just receive a call from screaming college kids." Then tension in the room was kicked down a notch; even Sonic went wide eyes. "We have reports of blood everywhere, people down and not breathing, medical personal need A.S.A.P." Shadow turned to Sonic.

"You're coming with me."

"Told you I didn't do it."

"You're not off the hook yet. This doesn't prove your innocent or not." Shadow said, un-cuffing Sonic. "Rouge, keep Tails on lockdown."

"And let you have all the fun? No I'm going, and he's coming with me." Rouge said over the communicator. Shadow heard what he thought was Tails resisting but he couldn't be sure. Making sure Sonic was standing; he pulled out the emerald he always carried no matter where he went.

"Ready?" Sonic nodded. "Chaos…..Control!" The bright light engulfed them both, teleporting them away. If they had stayed for just a split second longer, they may have noticed a dark presence looking in on them from a view.

The warehouse was surrounded by medial personal, police, and whatever G.U.N. agents showed up. Sonic was not ready by what he saw inside. Bodies of college kids scattered all over the place, puddles of blood where ever you stepped, and what's meant to be in a living boy now on the outside.

"It's last night all over again." Shadow said in disbelief.

"Just what could've done this?" Sonic asked.

"The crime scene Rouge examined this morning looked very familiar to this. At first the signs pointed to Tails…"

"But he was locked up when this happened." The hedgehogs turned to see Rouge walking in, being followed by Tails, who now looked sick to the stomach. "This, as gruesome as it is, proves these two didn't do it."

"Ok you guys are off the hook, but you now know too much, so you're gonna help us solve this." Shadow said.

"Dude….whoever did this needs to be brought in. Of course I'll help." Sonic said without any hesitation. "You up for it Tails?"

"Yeah….just let me get some air." The kitsune said charging outside. Rouge gave Sonic the 'what's-his-problem' look.

"He's only eight; he's not use to seeing this much carnage." Shadow was now examining the bodies one by one. The vast majority had suffered very fatal wounds. Some had their eyes gouged out, while others had been gutted. "This is just sick." Sonic said.

"What drives someone to do this?" Rouge asked, looking for leads of who did this. Sonic was examining everything. The body he just got to look strangely intact. When Sonic turned the body to see who it was, he found out two things. One, it was a dude, and two, expect the unexpected, because Sonic certainly didn't expect the guy to sit up screaming bloody murder. Sonic fell to the floor, freaked out beyond all belief.

"Hold him down!" Shadow shouted as he and Rouge ran over trying to stop the guy from struggling and screaming. "Sonic a hand please!" Getting over his initial shock, the blue hedgehog was trying to hold him down as well.

"Whoa take it easy!" Rouge said trying to calm the guy down. After about a few moments of this, the guy finally relaxed.

"I-is i-i-it g-go-go-gone?" He stuttered.

"Who?" Shadow asked when Tails walked back in.

"I heard the screaming, whats up?" As soon as the guy looked at Tails, he began thrashing more violently.

"NOOOOO! GET HIM AWAY! GET HIM AWAY!" He screamed before falling limp. Rouge checked his pulse.

"I think he fell into shock." She said as Shadow carried the guy to waiting paramedics.

"Why did looking at me cause him to flip out?" Tails asked, highly confused.

"Guys…just what the heck are we dealing with?" Sonic asked. No one had an answer.

**_Was it good? Here's a preview of next chapter. EXE will see the gang face to face...so stay tune_**

**_And Have A Nice Day!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**What is up my people? It is I once again, here to bring you more of Tails Doll Vs EXE. In this chapter, some of the gang finally meets EXE face to face. Now, starting with this chapter I will not be giving previews of upcoming chapters. Main reason: It's spoils the surprise! so please read on!**_

"So, we got three crimes, over forty people all together dead, and no suspects. Any questions?" Shadow asked. Sonic raised his hand.

"Yeah when can I leave?" For the past 3 hours he, Shadow, and Rouge had been sitting here going over the facts. Tails was lucky enough to get permission to leave. According to the fox, he might have had a lead, might have, but it was worth a shot, and Shadow gave it to him.

"Sonic I still don't think you're taking this seriously."

"Oh I am Shadow, it's just I can't work this long. You're draining me here." Sonic said.

"Sonic we have proof Tails didn't kill those three last night, but we don't have proof you did or not. It would be a shame if we suddenly did….." Rouge teased.

"That's black mail!"

"That's business." Rouge stated, knowing she had Sonic beat.

"Fine….can I least get a coffee?"

"Coffee Machine's over there." Shadow pointed to the other side of the room. "I think we could all use some." He hated to admit it, but Sonic did have a point. They weren't gonna find who did this if they didn't have the energy too.

"Ah, that's a good cup of Joe." Sonic said content. After the day he's had this was just what he needed. Now all he needed was a chili dog and he would be one happy hedgehog.

"Better?" Shadow asked.

"Much." Perhaps right on queue after the three sat back down the lights began to flicker.

"Pardon this interruption. Please disregard any technical difficulties you may experience, we're having some issues with the circuit. Thank you." A voice said over the intercom.

"As if we didn't have enough problems." Rouge said. Shadow figured they best go over the video from the crime scene again.

"Ok from here, until here everything looks normal." Shadow said, fast forwarding. "Then for about 2 minutes nothing but static." He fast forwarded again. "Then the static clears, probably because of the power outage, but two minutes after that the monitor explodes." He fast forwarded one more time. "And….pause right there." He paused the video on the suspect, which looked a whole lot like Sonic.

"You weren't kidding, that does look like me." Sonic admitted.

"Now, one thing we didn't tell anyone yet, we did get one important piece from the crime scene." Rouge said, holding up a flash drive. "On here is the program they were running." She said as the lights flickered again.

"They need to rewire this whole place." Shadow said as Rouge inserted the flash drive. On it was a file simply labeled .EXE

"EXE?" Sonic asked. "That sounds familiar….."

"Worry about that later." Shadow said, running the program. There was something wrong right off the bat. "Funny, the logo says Sonic the Hedgehog, but I don't see you Sonic." On the screen was the classic 16-Bit Sonic the Hedgehog logo, but where the 16-Bit Sonic should've been, it was empty.

"Go on." Rouge said. Shadow went further. About two minutes in, the creepy laughing rang on the screen, but no one was there. Down even further was Tails running like something was chasing him, but there was no one.

"I think the doc's did too much work." Sonic said.

"I'm thinking something's missing from the file, but what?" Shadow asked, before the lights flickered once again, but this time they finally went out, casting the three into darkness. "Just great!" After sitting in the dark for about 2 minutes the lights finally lit up the room like a brand new morning.

"Well that's taken care of." Rouge said. "Now excuse me as I go take care of some business."

"What business?"

"Powder my nose." That was all Rouge needed to say. She got up from her chair and attempted to make her way to the bathroom. The key word was attempted, because she could not get the electronic door opened. "Ok very funny, now unlock the door."

"We have nothing to do with this Rouge." Shadow said, trying to get the door opened. Sonic came over and added his muscle to the door opening mission, yet he and Shadow could not.

"Do we have any tools?" Sonic asked.

"Look in the drawler under the monitor." Shadow stated. After looking in the drawer for a few moments, Sonic gave up.

"I got nothing." The he glanced up for the heck of it, and fell backwards in shock. "What the?!" On the monitor was a very creepy Sonic…..thing. Looked exactly like Sonic, except for the eyes; those were black, and had what looked like blood running down its face. Shadow came over, and turned the monitor off.

"Problem solved you coward." He said to Sonic. Then the sound of static rang out, and when the ebony hedgehog turned around the Sonic thing was standing closer on the screen. "Ok now I'm freaked out." He turned the monitor off again, and after a few moments of silence, it flickered back on, and the Sonic thing was standing even closer. Rouge came over, turned off the monitor, and even unplugged it for good measure.

"I can't leave you two alone for five minutes. Now help me get the door opened." She said, dragging the two hedgehogs over by the ear. Grumbling, the two went back to pulling on the door.

"Can anyone up there hear me?" Shadow said into his wrist communicator.

"Loud and clear."

"What's up with the doors?"

"We're still trying to fix the technical problems. Stand by….." The three waited for an answer to come, but they didn't expect static to call out from the communicator. "Wait….no! NO STAY BACK!" Then the sound of bloody murder rang out.

"Get that door open!" Shadow shouted to Sonic, then the two began madly pounding and pulling on the door.

"It's not budging!" Sonic said.

"Now what?" Rouge asked. Before anyone could answer, the UNPLUGGED monitor flickered back on, and the Sonic thing's face was now in smack dab on the screen full view. "Th-tha's impossible!" Rouge said surprised.

"Ok then!" Shadow ran over, and yanked the monitor off the wall, and threw it on the table. "Problem solved." He said, as the monitor, against all possibilities, flickered back on.

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" Sonic said, as the Sonic thing's face shifted to a horrifying demonic look. Then the words flickered, "FoUnD yOu!" The three mobians watched in horror as the thing slowly pressed its hand out of the screen, slowly pulling itself out. Shadow, Sonic and Rouge began yanking and pulling on the door like crazy as the thing pulled itself out of the screen and onto the table.

"…..So many souls…so little time." It spoke in a mixture of Sonic's voice and one of something far more demonic.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow roared, sending a spear at the door, and blasting it opened. With nothing in the way, the three mobians ran out in terror. Its creepy laugher rang out, and when Sonic looked, he saw it floating after them and getting closer. The strange thing was everything electrical that it passed exploded into a shower of sparks. It was literally on their heels.

"Hang on!" Shadow grabbed the other two mobians. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted teleporting the three away, right as it would've grabbed them. It stopped where it was, smiling its horrifying smile.

"Run little hedgies…run." It spoke, jamming its hand into a light switch, importing itself into the electrical circuit, and on the hunt for its new prey.

_**EXE is on to our heroes! Can they stop this whole mess? Find out next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whats up folks? Ready for this next chappie? I know I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it! In other major news...I JUST SAW THE TRAILER FOR SONIC LOST WORLD! LOOK AT IT NOW!**_

_**PS: I do not own of the charries in the chapter. Slick the wolf is property of my pal Slick.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

While the three older mobians were running from an unknown psychotic force, Tails was just coming back from a bad lead. He thought his idea might have gotten this mystery somewhere, but he was waaaayyy off. To make matter's worst he had no idea where the G.U.N. base was. The base looked like a normal building in Station Square, so it could've been anywhere. One building he did recongize however belonged to his odd friends the Chaotix.

Awhile back the group was in need of some extra dough, so while also maintaining their detective agency, they somehow converted the lower half of their building into a juice bar. An odd idea, but it somehow turned out to be a success. Feeling like he could use a little pick me up, Tails stopped for a visit.

"Well if it isnt our #1 customer Tails!" Vector said behind the counter. "What will it be this time?"

"The usual Vec."

"Espio! One Ecto-Cooler on the double!" The crocodile called to the back. "Gotta tell you kid, you're the only one who orders the Ecto-Cooler." The kitsune saw something move out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked he saw his dirnk seemingly floating right to him.

"Espio that didnt scare me when I first came here, and it's not gonna scare me today." Tails said as a purple chameleon appeared out of nowhere.

"The one person the ninja cannot fool is the kitsune. You are indeed a worthy foe." Espio said giving his ninja bow. Tails rolled his eyes, and went to his green drink.

"Ahhhh...that's good stuff." He said content. Right at that moment a wolf came in and sulked against the counter.

"Give me a pick me up." He said depressed. Tails looked at him, and thought he looked familiar.

"You ok?" The wolf looked at Tails.

"You have your best friends gutted and tell me how you feel?" Oh, that where Tails knew him from.

"You knew those two at the G.U.N. base?"

"What of it?"

"I just wanna know a little about them. It's big news all over." The wolf looked at him. "Whats your name?" Tails asked.

"Slick. You dont need to tell me yours. I know very well who you are." The wolf said. "You're about as recongizible as Sonic is."

"Kinda hard not to be when you have these." Tails looked back at his namesakes. "Ummm, listen Slick, I dont wanna sound like Im being noisey or anything...but what can you tell me about your friends?" Slick stared ahead of him, with the look of pain etched onto his face.

"Their names were Scorch the Hedgehog, and Nate the Werehog, and they were the best pals a guy could ever ask for." Slick began, a sad smirk on his face. "Three of us first met a long time ago, about your age." He said pointing to Tails. "From there on we were inseparable. God knows how many hours we spent at one of our house, blowing time like any kid would. We started growing up, but still remained close. Then Scorch got a cleaning job at G.U.N, then he put in the good word for Nate and I, getting us a job as well."

"Slick...can you tell me what happened that night?" The wolf turned to Tails with a distrusting looked.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because...look, Im helping out with this." Tails said quietly so no one who hear him. Slick gave him a 'yeah right' look, but continued on.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, we were just cleaning that night, came across an old phonograph." Tails didnt remember Rouge or Shadow saying anything about that. "We thought it was meant to be junked, so we tossed it." Well that explains it then.

"You guys didnt see anything else? Hear anything else?"

"No not really, well, the phonograph played a creepy tune. It sounded so happy, yet it made my skin crawl." Slick said.

"You guys didnt question that?" Tails asked, feeling like he may be getting close to something. In the background Vector and Charmy were arguing about what radio station to turn to.

"No. We turned the thing off and got back to our job. I dont ever wanna hear that song again?" Slick said.

"How did that song go to begin with?" Tails asked, as the juice bar radio loudly began blareing out,

"_**Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?"**_

"I got it working!" Charmy said victorious, as Slick jumped up from his seat.

"Thats it! Thats the song!"

"Whats so bad about it?" Tails asked.

"It played, and my two best friends are slaughtered! Im out of here!" The wolf said storming off to the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" Tails said chasing after him, catching up with him in front of the ally outside. "Slick wait up!"

"Go away Prower." Slick growled.

"Look Im just trying to help...

"Then go find the bastards that killed them!"

"Do you think I havent been trying that?!" Tails argued back.

"Your not trying hard enough!" Slick yelled, standing nose to nose with the fox. "Some hero your turning out to be."

"Just what is that suppose to..." Movement out of the corners of their eyes brought both their attention to the brick wall at the end of the ally, where a fox like doll sat against the wall, stareing out at them.

"Did you put that there?" Slick asked Tails.

"Sure I ran to the end of the ally while we were fighting and put a doll there." Tails said sarcastically.

"Dont have to be a douche about it." Slick said, strolling over to the doll.

"I dont think that's a good idea." Tails advised, feeling that something was wrong.

"Oh whats the matter Tails? Scared of a wittle doll?" Slick teased, crouching down to it.

"I cant help but feel I seen it before..."

"Well Tails, you have a fan, because it looks just like you...except for the red thing on it's head." Slick said flicking the red orb above the dolls head. "Take a look at this." The wolf turned to Tails, motioning him to come closer, but when he turned back the doll looked angry, causing Slick to scramble back in fright. "Its face changed!" Tails took a good long look at the doll.

"We need to move."

"Why?" Slick asked, then to their mixture of surprise and horror, the doll started to float, eyes glowing red, and razor sharp claws extended.

"CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE?" It cackled.

"Thats why!" Tails said, pulling Slick up. Then the two made a break for it. Tails Doll floated after them.

"Its behind us!" Slick yelled. The kitsune glanced back, the sight of the doll floating after them sent chills down his spine.

"I jUsT wAnNa PlAy!" The doll shrieked.

"Down that ally!" Tails said, pulling Slick left. When Tails Doll peered down the ally, it didnt see either mobian. It floated down the ally, looking back and forth, looking for his victims, til its eyes fell onto a dumpster. The obvious hiding spot.

"FoUnD..." It began to say, looking in, only to find it empty. "yOu?"

"Now!" A voice behind it called. Tails swung hard with a piece of 2x4 lumber, knocking the doll into the dumpster, which Slick then closed, and locked with the latch. The doll began shrieking inside, trying to burst out.

"Go!" The wolf and the fox made a break for it, listening to the sounds of the demonic like doll get fainter as they got further away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heeelllloooo my viewers! For those who do not know, this is EXE vs Tails Doll! Since all of you probably know that, Im just rambling. **_

_**Now I have a few things to say. If you havent tried the new version of EXE (Just An Ordinary Sonic Hack) I recommend it. Next, I'm gonna say this now but this is the only chapter not to feature EXE or Tails Doll. They're both mentioned several times, but dont actually appear.**_

_**With all of that out of the way, please sit back and leave the world we all know behind. Readers beware, your in for a scare. (You get a cookie if you tell me where I got that!)**_

_**PS: I dont own the Sonic Characters or Slick. Sonic Charries (c) SEGA. Slick (c) Slick the Wolf)**_

* * *

A flash of light filled the forest of Station Square park, followed by the sound of groaning.

"Shadow put us down!" Rouge complained, to which he partner responded by dropping them both.

"Maybe I shouldnt have eaten that chili dog earlier." Sonic groaned clutching his stomach. "That trip didnt make it agree with me."

"If you are done crying, does anyone feel like explaining what the hell that was back there?!" Shadow asked. "And why does it look like you faker?!"

"How should I know? Your guess on either of those questions are about as good as mine!" Sonic said loudly. Rouge had her hands clamped over her sensitive ears.

"I'm standing right here guys so stop yelling!" Rouge said, getting the bickering hedgehogs to stop what they were doing. "Sonic, try to get in contact with Tails so he knows where we are." Sonic pulled out his wrist communicator and began to reach out to his two tailed pal. While he tried that, Rouge and Shadow were comparing notes.

"Ok whatever that was can move through...I guess it's electricity. It also looks a lot like Sonic, hince why we all confused the two...but why is it doing all of this?" Rouge asked.

"There's gotta be a connection between it and the crimes of last night. But I doubt it caused both of the slaughters, and the one earlier today."

"So just what else was involved?"

"Wait, you were chased by what?" Sonic asked confused, catching Shadow and Rouge's attention. "Ok, where the hell are you?"

"Did something happen to him?" Shadow asked. Sonic ended his conversation with Tails.

"We need to find him!"

* * *

"Do you think we lost it?" Slick asked clutching his chest and gasping for air. Tails peeked out the doorway and glanced in every available direction.

"No sign of it." Tails muttered. When the two escaped from the killer doll they ran into, the first building the came across after the escaped became their hiding spot. "You ok?"

"I'll live." Slick said. "So... did that thing do it? You know... did it kill my friends?" The kitsune looked out the door before turning back to the wolf.

"I think it did Slick."

"Then let it come find me. It's gonna be in a world of hurt when it does!" The wolf said firmly.

"Slick, before you get in way over your head... that thing's killed too many lives in such a short amount of time! Do you think beating it's gonna be a piece of cake?!" Slick only glared at the kitsune, letting his words sink in. "That's what I thought. Now Sonic and the others are on their way. We just need to wait for them."

"And what happens if that thing finds us first?" Slick asked. Tails really hadnt thought of this.

"Well if that was to happen..."

"Tails...look!" Slick whispered, pointing to a shadow of a figure looming outside the door. The two tailed fox pushed Slick against the wall on one side of the door, while the fox stood across the other side.

"Slick...grab the pipe!" Tails hissed, pointing to the floor. The wold slowing bent down and retrieved said pipe while Tails grabbed a wooden board. "When it walks in, nail it!" He whispered. The vengeful wolf nodded, and raised the pipe above his head. Tails could now hear the footsteps coming outside. "Get ready..." Everything seemed to pause as the figure walked in. "NOW!"

*Whack*

*Thud*

"We got it!" Slick said. "We got...uh..oh." He said nervously, looking down and seeing they had hit Shadow!

"H-h-hi Shadow." Tails stuttered nervously. Shadow slowly got back to his feet as Rouge and Sonic walked in.

"What happened to you Shads?" Sonic asked.

"These two happened!" The ultimate lifeform said in a rage, holding Tails and Slick by the scruff of their necks.

"We thought you were that doll!"

"Wait, you two were chased by a doll?" Rouge asked, trying to take this seriously.

"You wouldnt be laughing if you saw what we saw!" Slick said. Shadow finally dropped the two of them.

"Start talking." The ebony hedgehog ordered.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of explaining from both sides, the five souls in this mystery were all on the same page.

"We have a killing ghost figure that moves around via electrical wiring and a killer doll on the loose, we have no idea where either came from, or how to stop them..." Sonic summarized.

"So we're basically screwed?" Slick asked.

"No, there's gotta be something we can do." Rouge said.

"We really can't do a whole lot until we have more info on either of them."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Shadow asked. "Get too close to either of them and they'll kill you."

"Then just what do we do?" Sonic asked.

"You start..." The five mobians jumped up, and found the G.U.N. Commander standing in the doorway. "By asking someone who was standing there."

"Commander?" Rouge asked confused. "But...why...how did you find us?"

"As Commander of G.U.N. I am able to track your were abouts through a tracker in your communicators." He explained. "Now, the things you ponder about are known as EXE and Tails Doll...respectively."

"You know this how?"

"As I said, I was there." The Commander said. "EXE was a file taken from the Space Colony Ark after the raid fifty years ago. The file itself, ended up in a junk yard before being recovered just recently. At first glance, we thought it could've been used for psychological warfare. All the scientist had to was crack the code within the file itself."

"So what went wrong?" Tails asked.

"The scientist found the code to the file programming...then we lost power due to the storm. When it came back on the file somehow had been corrupted. No one could open it...and then the events that lead us here began." The commander said looking them all in the eyes. "Tell me, have any of you heard the sounds of innocent lives screaming out in fear and pain, as their lives are being taken away?" He asked deathly serious.

"EXE did all of that. The strange thing is since he was on the screen when the power went out, it was almost as if the lightning gave him artificial intelligence...which is both remarkable and deadly." Tails was now creeped out.

"Ok, now what exactly is the Tails Doll, and why is it designed around me?" He asked.

"I know less about the Tails Doll then I do EXE. From what I understand it was not created by G.U.N, but rather by Dr. Eggman." The commander explained.

"Eggman went and designed a doll that looks like Tails? Thats not the least bit creepy at all." Slick said sarcastically.

"Thats all I know about Tails Dool." The Commander said. "It's a logical guess that it probably ended up where it did because of a raid on Eggman's base."

"Well at least we know what we're up against. We just need a way to stop the two of them." Rouge said.

"That's not gonna be easy. EXE as we know can get around via electrical impulses. It can be anywhere, and attack it's target by infecting the mind. Tails Doll merely rips it's victim to shreds." The Commander said.

"Hang on, Tails Doll was built by Eggman, maybe as some twisted experiment, but it has to have some electrical parts in it somewhere." Shadow said.

"The antenna on it's head!" Slick realized.

"What are you getting at?"

"If we can somehow get those two on opposite ends, could they finish each other off?" Shadow suggested. Everyone looked at the ultimate lifeform with skeptical looks.

"Get those two to fight each other?" Tails asked. "We dont even know where they are!"

"They might not even fight!" Sonic said. "There's too much that could, and probably will go wrong you know that?" Shadow nodded slowly. "Well...what are we waiting for? We gotta find those two!"

* * *

_**There you have it! Next story I updated is gonna be...*surprise* Road To Redemption! So read on...**_

_**And Have A Nice Day!**_


End file.
